Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit
by Liv Malfoy
Summary: Harry, Hermine und Draco machen eine ungewollte Zeitreise - zu den Mauraudern! Chaos vorprogrammiert. (Ich hasse summary -.-)
1. Ein seltsames Amulett

Autorin:Darinka, des bin ich ;D  
  
Disclaimer:Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling und diversen Copyrights ( -,- )  
  
Widmung:Aibyou ( Hey, Süße ) Fiona und Jill .  
  
Musik:Evanescence --- Breathe no more und D 12 --- My Band   
  
Warnung:Slash (Yaoi; Shounen-Ai, wie ihr wollt ) falls ihr das nicht mögt, dann verlasst diese FF!!! und jaa, vielleicht noch verblödungsgefahr ;  
  
Chrm, Chrm XD Daaaa bin isch wieda, habts ma vermisst?! naja, ich wollt nur anmerken, dass ich den ersten Teil, ungefähr bis zum Traum Nachts um halb 2 gemacht hab ;  
  
Und jetzt, viel Spaß, muhahahaha!

Ein seltsames Amulett  
  
Frischgefallener Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne, kleine Eiskristalle konnte man an den Fenstern sehen. Der See war zugefroren und vereinzelte Schüler liefen darauf Schlittschuh.  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick und Harry seufzte verträumt. Er liebte den Winter. Er liebte es sich vor dem wärmenden Kamin zu setzen und er liebte es, die Schüler draussen zu beobachten. Er hatte momentan keine Lust, nach draussen zu gehen und mit den anderen herumzutollen.  
  
Es war Weihnachten und nur er und Hermine befanden sich im Gryffindorturm. Ron und die restlichen Weasleys wollten dieses Weihnachten im Fuchsbau verbringen und Ron hatte sich entschuldigt, dass sie nicht mitkonnten, da es eine reine Familienfeier war.  
  
"Nicht, dass ihr nicht zur Familie gehört, nur es ist...nun ja ihr wisst schon, nur die...richtige Familie...", gingen Harry die gestotterten Worte seines besten Freundes durch den Kopf. Er lächelte leicht. Er nahm es Ron nicht übel, dass er mit seiner Familie Zeit verbringen wollte. Wenn er eine hätte, würde er auch Weihnachten mit ihnen verbringen.....  
  
Zwei schlanke Arme umschlungen ihn und ein Gesicht drückte sich in seinen Nacken. Wieder lächelte Harry. Hermine und er hatten seit der letzten Zeit eine besondere Verbindung aufgebaut. Nicht, dass sie es nie gehabt hätten, nein. Aber in letzter Zeit war es besonders. Harry empfand nichts für seine beste Freundin, außer Geschwisterliebe. Und Hermine teilte seine Meinung, denn sie war seit Anfang des Jahres mit Ron zusammen.  
  
"Hey, Harry", sagte Hermine, ihr Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr und er kicherte. "Hi, Hermine. Wieso bist du nicht draußen, bei den anderen?" Sie löste sich von ihm und ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Harrys nieder. "Oh, ich hatte noch soviel zu tun. Ich hatte den Aufsatz für Binns und den Fragebogen für Snape noch nicht fertig und wollte es heute unbedingt schaffen, weil ich die restlichen Ferien frei haben wollte", antwortete sie und hob Krummbein vom Boden auf.  
  
"Ich sollte auch Mal etwas tun", seufzte Harry und dachte schuldbewusst an den Berg von Hausaufgaben. "Soll ich dir helfen?" Hermine lächelte, als Harrys grüne Augen aufstrahlten. "Das würdest du tun? Danke 'Mine!"  
  
Er sprang auf und suchte seine Hausaufgaben zusammen. Hermine schnalzte mit der Zunge, doch ihre haselnußbraunen Augen lächelten.  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. "Ich frage mich, ob Ron schon seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hat", murmelte Hermine. "Das wage ich doch zu Bezweifeln", schmunzelte Harry. "Wenn er wiederkommt, fleht er dich an, ihm deine Notizen zu zeigen." Hermine lachte. "Das soll er mal lieber sein lassen!"  
  
Sie kamen in der Bücherei an. Madam Pince beobachtete sie scharf.  
  
Harry ließ seine Sachen auf einen Tisch, nahe eines zugeschneiten Fensters, fallen und setzte sich, wärend der Braunschopf die entsprechenden Bücher suchte.  
  
Verträumt sah der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Fenster und schaute dem Schnee zu, wie er sanft zu vom Himmel fiel.  
  
"Potter, noch nicht einmal in der Bibliothek ist man vor dir sicher!"  
  
Harry schreckte auf und sah hoch in das blasse Gesicht Draco Malfoys. "Dann hau ab, dann kann ich dich ja nicht mehr ' Belästigen ' ", sagte er kühl und wandte den Blick wieder zum Fenster. Draco, der nicht gewohnt war ignoriert zu werden, schnaubte und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch, beugte sich vor und zischte Harry ins Ohr:" Ich lasse mir von dir nichts sagen, Potthead!"  
  
Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot, doch er blitzte Malfoy ärgerlich an. "Verschwinde einfach!", sagte er ruhig und sah Hermine entgegen, die mit einem Stapel Bücher beladen auf sie zuschritt. Malfoy ignorierend schmiss sie die Bücher geräuschvoll auf den Tisch, und warf Madam Pince einen entschuldigenden Blick zu; denn diese knirschte schon mit den Zähnen und spähte zu den drein hinüber.  
  
"Am besten wir fangen mit Verwandlung an", bestimmte Hermine. "Das ist dein bestes Fach, nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und man soll immer mit etwas anfangen, dass einem Spaß macht."  
  
Harry nickte und klappte das Verwandlungsbuch auf, doch- "Oh, Potter hört auf das, was das Schlammblut Granger sagt. wie entzückend."  
  
Jetzt konnte auch Hermine nicht mehr vorgeben, als ob sie Draco nicht sehen könnte. Sie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu, drehte sich zu ihm um und hielt ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase. "Ein Wort noch Malfoy, und ich hex dich ins nächste Jahrtausend", meinte sie gelassen. Malfoy blitzte sie wütend an und zog ab. Nachdenklich starrte Harry dem Größeren hinterher. Wieso hatte er sich so komisch gefühlt, als Malfoy ihm so nah gekommen war? Er wusste es nicht, und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte.  
  
"Jetzt komm, Harry. Wir wollen Heute noch fertig werden!"  
  
°  
  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"  
  
"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry - "  
  
"Holt ihn, rettet ihn, er ist doch eben erst da durch!"  
  
" - es ist zu spät, Harry."  
  
"Wir können ihn noch erreichen - "  
  
"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry....nichts....er ist fort."  
  
Verschwommene und verzerrte Szenen zogen an Harrys Augen vorbei. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich loszureißen, zu Sirius zu gelangen...  
  
"ER IST NICHT FORT!", schrie er.  
  
Und plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt aus dem Schleier auf."SIRIUS!"  
  
"Er kann nicht zurückkommen, Harry." "Er ist doch da! RETTET IHN!"  
  
Endlich konnte er sich losreißen, rannte auf den Torbogen und gleichzeitig auf die Gestalt zu, doch je weiter er rannte, desto mehr entfernte sich der Torbogen.  
  
"NEIN! SIRIUS!! KOMM ZURÜCK! SIRIUSSS!"Harry schrie aus Leibeskräften."Du kannst nichts tun, Harry!", hörte er Sirius' Stimme,"Nichts mehr. Ich bin tot. Wir alle sind tot, und DU hast uns umgebracht!"  
  
Entsetzt stoppte Harry."Was?", wisperte er und die Stimme Cedrics antwortete ihm:"Du hast uns umgebracht!!"  
  
Umgebracht, gebracht, bracht, acht...  
  
Das Wort hallte wie ein Echo wieder."Nein, es ist nicht war, nein", wimmerte Harry und ging ein paar Schritte zurück."NEIN!" /i  
  
"NEIN!" Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf, seinen lauten verzweifelten Schrei in den Ohren. Er keuchte, sein Atem ging stoßweise, der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. "Nein, nein. Das ist nicht war!", redete er sich leise ein, rollte sich zusammen und wimmerte kläglich. "Nein, nein. Bitte. Sirius."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. "Pssscht, Harry. Es war nur ein Alptraum, pssscht."  
  
Hermine richtete ihren Freund langsam auf und umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen, drückten seinen schmalen Körper an ihren und wiegte ihn wie ein Baby. "Es ist alles gut, Harry. Ich bin hier, du bist in Sicherheit."  
  
Sie nahm sein schmales Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute ihm ernst in die grünen Augen. "Schon gut."  
  
Sie lächelte beruhigend, wischte ihm die vereinzelten Tränen weg und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er schniefte leise und Hermine kicherte. "Du siehst aus, wie ein kleiner Koala, weißt du das eigentlich?"  
  
Das brachte Harry zum Lächeln, und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein 'Mine. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich wie ein haariges Etwas aussehe."  
  
"Du Blödmann", sagte Hermine liebevoll und drückte ihn noch kurz an sich. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry schoß Röte ins Gesicht, er hatte geweint, geweint wie ein kleines Mädchen, und das vor Hermine. "J-ja, ich denke schon."  
  
"Es brauch dir nicht peinlich sein", sagte Hermine sanft. "Und jetzt hopp. Wasch dir dein Gesicht, zieh dich an und pack deine Geschenke aus. Es ist Heiligabend (A/N:bzw. Morgen .)."  
  
"Ja, Mama", neckte Harry und duckte sich, um dem Kissen, das auf ihn zuflog, auszuweichen. Er ging ins Badezimmer und schloß die Tür ab.  
  
Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihrem besten Freund. Er musste schon mehr miterleben, als jeder andere Junge in seinem Alter, und das sollte nicht sein. Harry sollte ein ganz normaler Junge sein, der sich nur Sorgen um seine Zag's und Hausaufgaben machen brauchte, und nicht über Voldemort, verrückte Todesser und verstorbene Leute. Sie seufzte wieder und senkte den Kopf. Harry tat ihr so unendlich leid....  
  
In dem Moment kam Harry aus dem Bad. Er hatte sich die Tränen weggewischt und sah jetzt frischer aus.  
  
"Danke", sagte er verlegen. Hermine schaute verduzt auf. "Wofür?"  
  
"Na, dass du mir geholfen hast!" "Ach so..." Sie lächelte. "Komm schon, pack deine Geschenke aus, ich will sehen, was du bekommen hast."  
  
Harry nickte,strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Als erstes nahm er sich ein klumpiges Packet vor. Es war von den Weasleys. Ein blauer Pullover, Kekse von Mrs Weasley, eine Kette mit engem Lederband und Kreuzanhänger von Ginny, ein Schnatz von Ron und Scherzartikel von Fred & George.  
  
"Das ist nett!", sagte Harry und betrachtete bewundernd den Schnatz, der mit seinen kleinen Flügeln flatterte.Hermine inspizierte die Kette. Sie war wunderschön, Ginny hatte einen guten Geschmack.  
  
Das nächste Geschenk kam von Hagrid. Es war eine kristallklare zierliche Figur in Phönixform. Als Harry sie vorsichtig in die Hand nahm, schüttelte es ihr gefieder und klapperte mit dem Schnabel. "Wooooow!"  
  
"Da hat sich Hagrid aber echt Mühe gegeben", sagte Hermine. "Das ist eine Phönixfigur, obwohl es kein echtes Tier ist, hat es auch Gefühle. Gib ihr einen Namen, fütter es und so weiter. Es hat auch Phönixkräfte, nicht so stark, wie bei einem echten aber immerhin...."  
  
Harry lächelte und überlegte. "Ich nenne dich....Flame, genau. Flame ist ein schöner Name." Mit einem filigranen Finger streichelte er dem Phönix über den Kopf. Dieser gurrte zufrieden und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
"Es ist ja sooooo s", kiekste Hermine, nahm Flame aus Harrys Hand und knuddelte ihn regelrecht durch. Harry fasste sich am Kopf, lächelte leicht und wandte sich dem anderen Geschenk zu, diesmal von seiner brünetten Freundin.  
  
Es war, wie zu erwarten, ein Buch aber auch "Ein Ring?"  
  
Hermine strahlte und nickte. "Ja, ich habe mir und Ron auch einen geholt. Wenn jemand von uns zweien an dich denkt, leuchtet dein Stein!"  
  
Anerkennend stieß Harry einen Pfiff aus und betrachtete den Ring. Er war silber und schmal, zum Stein hin verschnörkelt laufend. Der Stein selber war diamantförmig, glasklar und blutrot. Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus, und zeigte ihm ihren Ring. Er sah fast genau so aus, wie seiner, nur das dieser schmaler war und der Stein azurblau war. "Ron hat einen, mit einem mindgrünen Stein."  
  
"Das ist ein schönes Geschenk, danke 'Mine!"  
  
Harry beugte sich vor und umarmte sie freundschaftlich, wärend sie versuchte, Flame aus der Umklammerung zu halten. "Ist ja schon gut, Harry."  
  
Er löste sich von ihr, lächelte nocheinmal verlegen und riss das letzte Päckchen auf. Es war ein goldener Anhänger. er war rund, in der Mitte mit einem beweglichen Bogen und komischen Zahlen.  
  
"Komisch", murmelte Harry und Hermine nickte. "Komischer Anhänger."  
  
"Nein, dass meinte ich nicht. Wieso kriege ich zu Weihnachten so viel Schmuck?!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und inspizierte den Anhänger. "Ich kann die Zahlen nicht entziffern." Sie grummelte. "Komm, hör auf zu rätseln."  
  
Harry stand auf und streckte sich kurz. "Frühstück! Komm Flame."  
  
Der Phönix flatterte in seine Tasche. Er legte die Kreuzkette um, nahm eine Silberkette aus seinem Nachtschrank, fädelte den Ring darauf, legte ihn an sein Handgelenk und betrachtete das Armband. Er grinste und schnappte sich den seltsamen Anhänger.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, Minchen!"  
  
Sie nickte lächelnd, stand auf und ging aus der Tür, doch sie stockte kurz und umarmte Harry. "Danke, für dein Geschenk. Ich kann das Buch echt gebrauchen!" Harry nickte. "Schon gut. und jetzt ab zum Essen! Ich habe Hunger!"  
  
"Wer hat dir eigentlich das Amullet geschenkt?"  
  
Harry legte den Kopf schief. "Ich weiß es nicht. es war kein Absender drauf..."  
  
"Sehr komisch", murmelte Hermine. "Na, wen haben wir denn da? Das Schlammblut und Potthead!" "Nicht der schon wieder", seufzten Harry und Hermine syncron. " Ahh, ja, da sind sich ja zwei einig, nicht war?"  
  
Malfoy grinste lässig und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Na, Granger? Hast Weasley schon betrogen? Warscheinlich mit Potter, nicht war?" Harry ballte die Fäuste. Doch die brünette legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass es, Harry. Ignorier ihn einfach."  
  
"Jaaaa", sagte Draco gedehnt. "Hörst immer auf das, was deine Schlammblut-freundin sagt, nicht war? Das hat wohl auch dein Köter getan, oder?"  
  
Harry spührte wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich, seine Fäuste ballten sich so stark, dass seine Fingernägel sich ins Fleisch gruben und die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Du...Bastard!", keuchte er. "Potty, Potty. Jetzt wirst du wütend, was?" Der Slytherin stieß sich leicht und elegant von der Wand ab und stellte sich vor Harry. "Aber es stimmt doch. Wegen dir ist er gestorben."  
  
Bevor Harry wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte er sich schon auf den fast um einen Kopf größeren gestürzt. Sie rollten auf dem Boden; Hermine kreischte auf und eilte herbei, um sie auseinander zu ziehen. "Du elendiges...", keuchte Harry.  
  
Keiner der drei bemerkte den Talisman, dessen Zahlen aufleuchteten und der Bogen im Kreis rotierte. Mit einem blendend hellen Lichtblitz verschwanden Draco, Harry und Hermine. Nichts ließ erahnen, dass sich die drei vor wenigen Sekunden noch in der Eingangshalle befanden.  
  
Und keiner hatte es gesehen, weil alle Schüler sich gegenwärtig in der großen Halle zum Essen befanden.  
  
iMuhahahahahahahaha XDD   
  
Wieder ein Produkt der gestörten Liv muhahaha.und ein genialer Kliffi .  
  
ich liebe einfach Zeitreisen und wollte schon immer eine Schreibseln O njaaaa, ich hoffe, es hat gefallen!!  
  
Eh, ja... -.- ich denke, es gibt nix mehr zu sagen   
  
bye, bis zum nächsten Chapter,  
  
Liv . /i 


	2. Begegnungen

**Autorin**: Darinka, des bin ich ;D  
  
**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling und diversen Copyrights ( -,- )  
  
**Widmung**: Aibyou ( Hey, Süße ) Fiona und Jill .  
  
**Musik**: Shakira --- Objection und Nightwish --- Bless the Child .  
  
**Warnung**: Slash (Yaoi;Shounen-Ai, wie ihr wollt ) falls ihr das nicht mögt, dann verlasst diese FF!!! und jaa, vielleicht noch verblödungsgefahr ;  
  
°  
  
Danke an:  
  
Jeysi: Jupp, ich mag auch Kreuze! Und danke, habs grad eingestellt  
  
Cheergirl285: Ich find Kliffis toll ;D aber dafür geht es ja schnell weiter!  
  
Hudi  
  
bloody slayer  
  
°  
  
Sooo, hab es geschafft, schnell weiterzumachen :-) ich hab mir Mühe gegeben! hab fast 8 Seiten geschafft stolz ist g  
  
und jetzt, viel spaß .  
  
°  
**Begegnungen**  
  
Hart schlugen die drei auf dem Boden auf. Harrys Herz klopfte schnell. "Was ist passiert?", keuchte Hermine neben ihn. Doch auch er war ratlos, weswegen er nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich etwas aufrichtete. "Das ist alles nur deine verdammte Schuld!", rief Draco, sprang schnell auf und packte dem Schwarzhaarigen am Kragen. "Malfoy! Lass ihn jetzt gefälligst los! Wir können gar nichts dafür!", schrie Hermine, der Slytherin funkelte sie an und ließ Harry los. "Vielen Dank", grummelte Harry und stand auf.  
  
Er sah sich um. Bis jetzt sah es aus, als ob sie auf Hogwarts' Ländereien gelandet waren. Alles war weiß vor Schnee, der See war zugefroren, doch diesmal liefen keine Schüler Schlittschuh. "Verdammt", nuschelte Harry. Er rieb sich die Arme. Es war verdammt kalt, schließlich hatten sie keine Wintersachen an, sondern nur die dünnen, die sie vorhin anhatten. "Tja, dann sollten wir wohl rein gehen", sagte Hermine zaghaft. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso wir auf einmal auf den Ländereien gelandet sind. Aber es gibt sicher eine plausible Erklärung dafür!"  
  
"Und die wäre?", schnarrte Malfoy. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es arschkalt war. Seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos. "Ähm, ja...", machte Hermine nicht gerade intelligent, und sah peinlich berührt aus. "So wies aussieht bist du doch nicht allwissend, oder Granger?!" "Jetzt haltet mal die Klappe", fuhr Harry dazwischen. "Wir frieren uns hier den Arsch ab! Lasst uns rein gehen!" Er wandt sich um und stampfte bibernd Richtung Schloß, wäredn seine Freundin ihm folgte, und Malfoy näselte:" Potter hat gesprochen!" Doch auch ihm schien es langsam kalt zu werden, denn er folgte ihnen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Gryffindor bzw. Slytherin kamen ihnen Schüler entgegen - die sie noch nie im Leben gesehen hatten! Auch diese starrten das Trio an, als wären sie Marsmenschen. "Was ist hier los?", zischte Harry in Hermines Ohr, doch diese zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Das sie soetwas zugab, war Zeichen eines Weltuntergangs, so kam es Harry vor. Hermine hatte noch nie 'Keine Ahnung' gesagt! Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf, als plötzlich-  
  
"Meine Herren, und meine Dame? Wer seid ihr denn?" Die drei drehten sich mit einem Ruck um und sahen in Dumbledores Gesicht. Doch dieser sah...JÜNGER aus! "Professor Dumbledore?!!", rief das Trio, und zum ersten Mal waren sich Harry und Hermine mit Draco Malfoy einig: Hier lief etwas nicht mit Rechten Dingen zu! "Ja, meine Lieben. Seid ihr neue Schüler?" Der Direktor sah neugierig aus. "Wieso denn neue Schüler?", sprach Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen verzweifelt zusammen. "Professor, wir kennen uns seid fast sechs Jahren!"  
  
Dumbledore sah ehrlich überrascht aus. "Wirklich?" Harry hörte Draco murmeln:" Ist der schon so alt, dass er an Altsheimer leidet, oder was läuft hier gerade schief?" Er musste sich ehrlich ein kichern verkneifen. "Nun, wie wäre es, wenn ihr mal mit in mein Büro kommt?" Das Trio nickte und sie folgten ihrem Schulleiter. "Was soll das Ganze?", flüsterte Harry. "Er muss uns doch kennen!" "Ja Klar! Dich aufjedenfall, oder Potter? Du bist doch Dumbledores kleiner Goldjunge!", sagte Draco arrogant. "Halt einfach dein blödes Maul!", keifte Harry. "Wir haben jetzt wirklich andere Probleme!"  
  
"Schon gut." Malfoy winkte ab. Sie waren am Wasserspier angekommen. "Eismäuse!" Er sprang zur Seite und sie kamen im Büro an. "Setzt euch, setzt euch!", bot Dumbledore an und die drei taten dies. "Also, was ist jetzt eigentlich los?!" "Professor", meldete sich Draco nach einer kurzen Pause zu Wort, da keiner der drei etwas sagen konnte. "Welches Datum ist Heute?" Nicht nur der Direktor sah überrascht aus. "25.12." "Und das Jahr?", harkte Harry weiter, der wusste worauf Draco hinauswollte. Hellblaue Augen blinzelten etwas perplex, dann antwortete er:"1970!"  
  
Harry und Hermine fühlten sich, als ob sie ohnmächtig werden würden. "1970?!", flüsterte Draco, seine eisgrauen Augen sahen nun entsetzt aus. "Wieso, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der Alte Zauberer behutsam. "Eigentlich sind wir nicht...von hier, also, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll...." Doch Hermine unterbrach Harry. "Profesor, ich glaube wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht..." Und sie begann knapp zu erklären.  
  
Am Ende sah Dumbledore nachdenklich aus. Er rückte seine Halbmondbrille zurecht. "Nun, könnte ich mal dein Amulett sehen?" Harry nickte. Er holte das Amulett heraus und gab es Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmm", machte dieser und veregnte etwas die Augen. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll....Ich habe keine Ahnung." Harry, Hermine und Draco fassten sich an den Kopf. "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Hermine und fuhr sich mit ihren Händen fahrig über die Augen. "Das ist unmöglich."  
  
Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus. 1970, schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. Zögernd hob er den Kopf an und blickte dem Schulleiter in die Augen. "Professor, wenn...wenn das hier das Jahr 1970 ist....dann" Er schluckte. "Dann müsste doch James Potter auch hier sein, oder?"  
  
Hermine und Draco sahen auf; Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "So ist es, ja. Und du siehst aus, als wärst du sein...Sohn?"  
  
Harrys Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht, er sah kreidebleich aus, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen. "Scheiße", flüsterte er und krallte seine Hände in die Stuhllehne. "Ja, Professor. Harry ist James Potters Sohn", sprang Hermine für ihn ein und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. "Am besten, wir verändern dich ein wenig, Harry und dich auch Draco, ihr beiden seht euren Vätern unheimlich ähnlich..." Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einer komplizierten Bewegung. Harry hatte plötzlich blonde Haare und Draco schwarze. "So wie es aussieht, müsst ihr eine Weile hier verhaaren. Zumindest so lange, bis ich einen Gegenzauber gefunden habe, der euch in eure Zeit zurückversetzt." Dumbledore sah ernst aus.  
  
Beklommen nickte das Trio. "Aber Professor", sagte Draco plötzlich und befummelte seine Haare. "Schwarz steht mir nicht! Ich will meine Haarfarbe wieder!!" Harry rang es ein Grinsen ab. Er wusste, wie wertvoll Draco seine Haare fand, natürrlich musste er jetzt ausrasten, wenn er plötzlich schwarze bekam. Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Das Draco, lässt sich leider nicht ändern!" Draco warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verschrenkte die Arme. "Gut gut, ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht in euer Haus, wo ihr auch schon im Jahr 1995 ward...öhm, seid...wie auch immer...." Dumbledore verhaspelte sich etwas. Draco grinste hämisch, Harry lächelte und Hermine kicherte.  
  
"Ihr seid Slytherin und Gryffindor richtig?" Als sie nickten, fuhr er fort. "Passwort zum Gryffindorturm ist Schnatzfang und für Slytherin Kalte Schlangenzunge. Es ist nicht schlimm, dass ihr die Passwörter des jeweils anderen Haus wisst, denn ich erwarte, dass ihr nicht dort ' einbrechen' werdet!" "Wer will schon ins stinkige Gryffindor?", näselte Draco und Harry und Hermine warfen ihm warnende Blicke zu, doch er grinste nur herablassend.  
  
Dumbledore ging nicht auf seinen Kommentar ein, sondern stand auf. "Es ist jetzt Mittagszeit. Kommt mit in die Große Halle, ich stelle euch vor."Sie nickten, standen auf und folgten Dumbledore in die Große Halle.  
  
Er stellte sich hinter den Lehrertisch und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Sofort verstummten die Gespräche. "Wie ihr vielleicht seht, haben wir hier neue Schüler! Ihre Namen, sind ähm..." Er blickte die drei an, und Hermine räusperte sich nervös. "Ich bin Hermine Granger und das sind...." "Harry Laison", sagte Harry schnell und Draco sagte schleppend und gelangweilt, als ob ihn das alles nichts anginge:"Draco Blayden!"  
  
Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu. "Mr Blayden wird in Slytherin unterkommen und Ms Granger und Mr Laison in Gryffindor. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie gut aufnehmen!" Er setzte sich, blickte Harry, Draco und Hermine noch einmal an. Diese nickten und setzten sich an ihre Tische, wärend die Schüler höflich und nur vereinzelt applaudierten.   
  
Harry sah sich nervös am Gryffindortisch um. Bis jetzt konnte er noch keinen schwarzen verwuschelten Haarschopf ausmachen. Seine Nerven waren zum zereißen gespannt. Er bekam nichts zu Essen herunter. Hermine stieß ihn leicht und sanft in die Seite. "Bitte, Harry. Wenn dein Vater und....Sirius kommen, verlier bitte nicht die Nerven!"  
  
"Ich werds wenigstens versuchen", murmelte Harry ironisch und stieß einen langen Atem aus. Zufällig streifte sein Blick zum Slytherintisch. Draco saß dort, neben einem braunhaarigen Jungen. Er sah missmutig aus, und warf jedesmal Blicke zu einem platinblonden Jungen mit eisigen Augen, der dort Hof hielt - anscheinend Lucius Malfoy. Harry verzog sein Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf, als er hörte, wie die Tür der Großen Halle aufgeschlagen wurde.  
  
Doch es waren nur drei Mädchen. Augenscheinlich waren die beiden blonden Mädchen Zwillinge, denn sie sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich, nur das die eine Größer und zierlicher war. Das seltsame an den beiden war, dass sie Katzenohren hatten!! Und auch noch Katzenzähne, und Katzenaugen! Seltsam, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch er wandte die Aufmerksamkeit, dem anderen Mädchen zu.  
  
Sie war bildhübsch - mit ihren langen dunkelroten Haaren, die am Ende leicht gelockt waren, ihrer schlanken wohlgeformten Figur, ihren hohen Wangenknochen und ihren hellgrünen Mandelaugen zog sie sehr viele Blicke auf sich.   
  
Entsetzte packte Harry Hermines Handgelenk, die aufqietschte und das Stück Hühnchen fallen ließ, dass sie gerade von einem der Teller genommen hatte. "Was?!", zischte sie. "Herm - Hermine, das..das da ist meine...Mutter!" Sie verschluckte sich und hustete erstmal kräftig, bevor sie aufblickte und Lily mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Das gibt es nicht...Harry, sie hat deine Augen!!" "Ach!" Harry blickte sie, trotz der Situation, spöttisch an. "Das müsste dir nicht neu sein." "Sie ist wunderschön..."   
  
Harry hörte Lilys Lachen - es war glockenhell und das schönste, was er jemals gehört hatte. Meine Mum....  
  
Er schluckte kräftig, als sie sich vor ihm niederließ. Erst schien sie ihn nicht zu bemerken, dann sahen ihre sanfte Augen in die seine. "Oh. Bist du neu?" Ihre Stimme war hell, sie hörte sich etwas nach Harrys an, obwohl er natürlich keine weibliche Stimme hatte. Fast war er nicht fähig zu Antworten, doch er kniff einmal die Lippen zusammen, atmete tief ein und antwortete so fest wie möglich:" Ja, ich bin neu."  
  
Lily sah plötzlich misstrauisch aus. "Bist du zufällig mit James Potter verwandt?" Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr sanft und freundlich, sondern eine Spur schärfer und kühl.   
  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Magen aus. Er schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. "Nein, wieso denn?"  
  
Lily lächelte wieder. "Nun, du siehst Potter sehr ähnlich, auch wenn du blonde Haare hast." "Nimm es ihr nicht übel", mischte sich die Stimme des größeren, katzenartigen Mädchens ein. "Lil's mag James nicht sonderlich....Er versucht immer, ein Date mit ihr auszumachen, scheitert aber immer kläglich." Harry lächelte schwach. Ja, er hatte viel in Snapes Erinnerungen mitgekriegt..... "Ich bin übrigens Scarlett Shaolin. aber alle nennen mich nur Scary oder Cat."  
  
Harry nickte und gab ihr die Hand. "Ich bin Harry Laison", stellte er sich mit seinem Decknamen vor. "Oh, stimmt, wie unhöflich von mir! Ich bin Lilith Evans, aber alle nennen mich Lily oder Lil's." Sie sah verlegen aus, und reichte Harry die Hand - ein plötzlicher prickelnder Schlag durchfuhr die beiden. Für einen Moment rührten sie sich nicht, sahen sich nur an. Dieser Schlag liess ein eigenartiges Gefühl zurück - Vertrautheit! Lilys Augen weiteten sich kurz und sie ließ Harrys Hand los.  
  
Hermine räusperte sich verlegen. "Ähm, hallo. Ich bin auch neu, mein Name ist Hermine. Hermine Granger." Scarlett und Lily nickten ihr zu. "Ach so", rief Scarlett plötzlich und deutete auf das Mädchen neben sich. "Das ist Kiara Shaolin, meine Zwillingsschwester!"  
  
Hermine und Harry reichten Kiara die Hand und begrüßten sie. Sie sagte nichts, sondern benutzte ihre Hand und formte verschiedene Zeichen. Harry und Hermine sahen sie fragend an, bis Hermine verstehend schnippte. "Du bist stumm, oder? Das ist Zeichensprache!" Kiara lächelte und nickte.  
  
"Sie hat gesagt: Hallo, ich freue mich, euch kennenzulernen", übersetzte Scarlett. "Sie ist Kiaras Dolmeger", kicherte Lily. "Sie übersetzt jedem immer das was sie... 'sagt'. Obwohl wir die Zeichensprache schon können. Sie muss eben immer Durchblicken lassen, dass sie clever ist." Scary stieß sie in die Seite und grinste leicht. "Ach, lasst die gute Lilith reden. Sie erzählt nur Müll." "Heeey!", entrüstete sich Lily und funkelte ihre Freundin an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat sich gutgelaunt Nudelsalat auf den Teller.  
  
Draco tauchte plötzlich auf und setzte sich neben Harry. Entgeistert sah dieser ihn an. "Was machst du hier Mal- Blayden?! Ich dachte du hasst Gryffindors?" Dracos Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen, als er zum Slytherintisch hinüberschaute. "Ich mag den arroganten Schnösel da nicht! Er kontrolliert alle Slytherins, er ist wie ein...König oder Prinz oder so. Ich weiß das es mein Vater ist, aber das macht es nicht unbedingt besser." "Woher ich das bloß kenne", murmelte Harry und grinste verschlagen. "Ich will meine blonden Haare wieder", jammerte Draco leise sodaß ihn keiner außer Harry verstand und strich sich über sein,nun schwarzes, Haar. Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Geht das schon wieder los!" Draco schnaubte. "Du hast blonde, du darfst nicht meckern! Gib mir mal den Nudelsalat!" Scarlett sah ihn offen an. "Nein, mache ich nicht." Draco blinzelte. "Wieso?" "Weil du nicht BITTE gesagt hast!" "Er sagt nie bitte", erklärte Hermine seufzend. "Na wenn das so ist...Weil du so gut aussiehst, werd ich dir das nochmal verzeihen", meinte Scary direkt. "Aber blonde Haare würden dir besser stehen!"  
  
Malfoy sah Harry resigniert an. "Da hast du es!" Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. "Halt einfach deinen Mund."  
  
und zu seine völligen Überraschung, tat es Malfoy auch. "Wo sind eigentlich die Maurauder?", fragte Scarlett. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sah gleichgültig aus. "Ist mir schnuppe." "Ach komm schon, Potter hat es dir doch angetan!" "Nein", sagte die rothaarige prompt. "Er ist ein Arsch! Ich würde mich niemals nie auf ihn einlassen!" Harry lächelte. Wenn die wüsste! Ich bin doch das Resultat daraus!  
  
"Aber Black ist doch cool", schwärmte das Katzenmädchen. "Er ist einfach toll. Er sieht gut aus, hat viel Geld...Was will man mehr?"  
  
Lass das nicht Lina hören, formten Kiaras Finger. "Ach die....Sie soll sich nicht so anpissen. Ich schwärme halt ein wenig für ihn, na und?" "Ausdrucksweise, Cat", sagte Lily gelanngweilt, als ob sie Scarlett des öfteren deswegen rügte.   
  
"Oh schaut mal! Die Maurauder!"  
  
Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch; er ließ die Gabel fallen und verschluckte sich so heftig, dass Hermine ihm kräftig auf den Rücken hauen musste. Er schaute der kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus vier Jungs, entgegen. Einer war klein und dicklich, mit braunen kurzen Haaren, wässrig blauen Augen und einem rattenhaften Gesicht - Peter Pettigrew alias Wormtail! In Harry stieg Ekel und Wut auf, doch er unterdrückte seine Gefühle. Neben Pettigrew lief ein etwas größerer ausgezehrt aussehender Junge. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare und warme, hellbraune Augen, sein Gesicht blass und müde, doch er grinste gutgelaunt - Remus Lupin, alias Moony. Harry hielt die Luft an, als er die Größte, gutaussehende Person neben Lupin sah. Blauschwarze, längere Haare fielen in die frech funkelnden eisblauen Augen. Er hatte einen athletischen Körper, sehnig, geschmeidig, schlank, und leicht muskulös - Sirius Black alias Padfoot.  
  
Harry wandt seinen Blick auf die andere Person.  
  
Haselnußbraune, frech funkelnde Augen, hinter durchsichtigen Brillengläsern...  
  
Sein Herz setzte einen Takt aus.  
  
Ein ebenso geschmeidiger, ansehnlicher und schlanker Körper...  
  
Seine grünen Augen weiteten sich.  
  
ein schmales ebenmässiges Gesicht und gebräunte Haut...  
  
Seine Hände krallten sich in die Stuhllehne.  
  
nachtschwarze, in allen Richtungen abstehende Haare und eine ansehnliche Größe....  
  
Harrys Herz klopfte nun wilder und schneller als jemals zuvor.  
  
Attraktiv und gutaussehend schritt er durch die Halle {1}....  
  
Er zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
...James Potter alias Prongs  
  
Hermine legte ihrem blass aussehenden Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, wärend sie die herantrabenden Jungen selber mit offenen Mund und großen Augen anstarrte. Draco verdrehte die Augen und stützte seinen Kopf auf die blasse Hand. Krieg dich ein, Potter, dachte er. so etwas besonderes ist es auch nicht!  
  
Lily verdrehte die Augen und drehte den Mauraudern demonstrativ den Rücken zu, als James sie charmant anlächelte. "Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. Harry nickte langsam. "Ja, ja alles in Ordnung! Hab nur...Kopfschmerzen, ja , genau!" Hermine schlug sich mental die Hand auf die Stirn. Harry war noch nie gut im Lügen gewesen, dass bewies sich jetzt mal wieder.   
  
Lily sah so aus, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, wurde jedoch von einer dunklen und weichen Stimme unterbrochen. "Hallo, Evans. Diesmal Lust mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?" "Leck mich!" "Jederzeit, Darling! (-)", smilte James Potter und setzte sich neben Kiara, seine Freunde direkt neben ihn. "Ach komm schon, herzallerliebste Lily!" Bettelte er und sah sie bittend aus braunen treuherzigen Augen an. Lily zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, doch James strahlte widererwarten. "Du meinst um eins? Da muss ich gucken, wie ich das mit dem Quidditchtraining regle, aber dir zuliebe wird das schon was!" Lily ignorierte ihn gekonnt und aß einfach weiter, als ob sie nichts hören würde.  
  
James plapperte unbeeirt weiter, Sirius entdeckte Hermine, Draco und Harry. "Ähm, entschuldigt wenn ich so blöd frage: aber seid ihr zufälligerweise...neu?" Draco nickte mit blasierter Miene. "Heute angekommen. Ich bin Draco Blayden und das sind Harry Laison und Hermine Granger." Sirius prustete los. "Draco? Wasn das für ein bescheuerter Name?" Draco warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. "Und du? Du heißt Sirius, nicht war? Bist nach einem Hundestern benannt. Das ist natürlich besser, hmm?" Remus, Peter und James, die sich neugierig zu ihnen gewandt hatten, feixten, als sie sahen wie sprachlos Sirius war.  
  
"Gut gemacht, hast ihn seine Schranken gewiesen", sagte Remus belustigt. "Wie mans nimmt", sagte Draco kühl.   
  
"Auf welcher Schule ward ihr vorher?", fragte James unvermittelt. "Beuxbatons", sagten Harry und Hermine im gleichen Moment wie Draco "Durmstrang!", sagte. Verduzt blickten die Maurauder sie an. "Könnt ihr euch nicht entscheiden, oder wie habe ich das?" Remus sah verwirrt aus. Hermine, die in solchen Situationen immer kühlen Kopf bewahrte, meinte hastig:"Wir waren eine Zeitlang auf Beuxbatons, doch weil wir nach Bulgarien gezogen sind, aus beruflichen Gründen, sind wir von da an nach Durmstrang gegangen. Unsere Eltern machen von Beruf dasselbe, weswegen wir alle gleichzeitig umgezogen sind!"  
  
"Aaah, ja", murmelte Remus. "Und wie ist es dort so?" "Ähm...Groß?" Hermine schickte Draco einen finsteren Blick und erzählte alles, was sie aus ihren Büchern über die beiden Schulen wusste. Harry atmete tief aus. Was er jetzt bräuchte, wären ein paar Runden ums Quidditchfeld, um sich zu beruhigen.. Leider hatte er seinen Feuerblitz nicht dabei; wer würde schon ahnen, dass sie durch die Zeit reisen würden? Seine Hand zitterte, als er nach seinem Glas griff und einen großen Schluck daraus nahm.  
  
"Harry? Alles klar?" Hermine sprach leise und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm. "O ja.", flüsterte Harry sarkastisch. "Klar, ich habe gerade meine Eltern und meinen Paten getroffen, die eigentlich tot sind, aber sonst..." "Harry!", sagte Hermine scharf. "Du bist so ein Trottel." Harry blitzte sie ärgerlich an. "Wieso bin ich ein Trottel, wenn ich die Warheit sage?" "Weil du lügst!"  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand Harry auf und warf die Serviette auf den Tisch. "Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr." Er stampfte aus der Halle zum Quidditchfeld.  
  
"Was hat der denn?", fragte Draco. Hermine biss sich in die Wange und schuate auf ihre Hände. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte wieder auf. "Nihcts, gar nichts..." Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als ob dieser Harry zum Quidditchfeld geht, Prongs", flüsterte Sirius in James Ohr. "Am besten wir gucken mal, was er so kann!"  
  
James nickte, und warf Lily einen Kussmund zu, als er mit Sirius die Halle verließ. "Er hat ähnlichkeit mit dir, Jamie!" "Nenn mich nicht Jamie! Ich bin kein Hund! Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, müsste ich dich eigentlich so nennen!" James grinste tückisch {2}. Sirius allerdings schnaubte und verpasste ihm eine spielerische Kopfnuss.  
  
Sich spielerisch raufend kamen sie schließlich am Quidditchfeld an.

* * *

{1} des isn satz XD  
  
{2} Ich hatte vorher ausversehen 'türkisch' anstatt 'tückisch' da stehen XD Wie sich das anhören würde.... [...] und grinste TÜRKISCH [...] lach lol  
  
Ähmmmmmmm XDD ! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch . hab mir Mühe gegeben, dass erste Chapter schnell zu machen, ich weiß ja, wie ungeduldig 'manche' Leser sind O  
  
Hab Heute den letzten Teil in der Schule geschrieben g  
  
Also, hoffe es gefällt euch!   
  
Bis zum nächsten Chapter!  
  
Bye, Liv


	3. Unterricht

Autorin: Liv-no-ouji, des bin ich ;D  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling und diversen Copyrights ( -,- )  
  
Widmung: Aibyou ( Hey, Süße ) Fiona und Jill   
  
Musik: Oomph -- Brennende Liebe  
  
Warnung:Slash (Yaoi;Shounen-Ai, wie ihr wollt ) falls ihr das nicht mögt, dann verlasst diese FF!!! und jaa, vielleicht noch verblödungsgefahr ;-)  
  
Sooo, haha, ein neues Pitel °° hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert...  
  
Sorry...  
  
Naja, jetzt aber viel Spa  
  
°  
  
Unterricht´  
  
Harry genoß den seichten Wind um seine Nase, wie seine Sachen umherflatterten und er einfach frei wie ein Vogel sein konnte. Er hatte sich einen Schulbesen ausgeliehen, auch, wenn die Reisigzweige etwas abstanden und er viele unebenheiten im Holz hatte, war es der beste Besen, den er finden konnte.  
  
Er flog Pirouetten, Schraubenformationen, schoß wie ein Adler auf den Boden zu, wendete erst in der letzten Sekunde, bevor er auf den Boden aufprallen würde und, und, und.  
  
Es tat gut, es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Tief zog er die Luft ein, lächelte, schloß die Augen und nahm die Hände vom Besen, breitete sie aus.  
  
James und Sirius staunten mit offenen Mündern. "Boa, James!" Sirius schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. "James, siehst du das, was ich sehe?"  
  
"Wenn du einen irre fliegenden Super-spieler siehst, dann ja!" Sie schluckten. "Aber, Prongs, er fliegt fast genau so wie du!"   
  
"Danke, fürs Kompliment." James grinste. "Aus dem wird mal ein herrvoragender Quidditchspieler!"  
  
"HEY HARRY! KOMM RUNTER, UND LEISTE UNS GESELLSCHAFT!!", schrie Sirius nach oben.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und wär beinahe vom Besen gefallen, als er Sirius schreien hörte:"HEY HARRY! KOMM RUNTER, UND LEISTE UNS GESELLSCHAFT!!" Erschrocken schaute er nach unten.  
  
Potter und Black standen dort und starrten zu ihm nach oben. Das war jetzt das, was er am wenigsten brauchte: Alleine mit seinem verstobenen Dad und ebenso verstorbenen Paten zu sein.  
  
Sich dem Schicksal fügend flog er seufzend auf den Boden zu. Elegant landete er vor den beiden Unruhestiftern. "Wow, Harry!Du kannst ecvht krass fliegen!", räumte Sirius ein. "Fast so gut wie unser Jamesie hier!" "Aber eben nur fast!", feixte James, Padfoot stieß ihn in die Seite. "Vorhin ist dir fast die Kinnlade zu Boden gefallen, und jetzt spuckst du große Töne....Jaja, Prongs..."  
  
James schnaubte. "Ach halt doch den Mund...." Sein Freund ignorierte ihn, wandt sich statdessen wieder an Harry. "Du fliegst super! Bist du zufälligerweise in einem Quidditchteam?"  
  
Harry nickte langsam. "In Beuxbatons und Durmstrang war ich Sucher." "Jamesie ist auch Sucher", sagte Black grinsend. "Ihr habt einen unheimlich ähnlichen Flugstil!"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte etwas von "Zufall." und schulterte seinen Besen. Sie schlenderten über den Rasen, wärend Harry bedrückt schwieg. Er hielt es nicht aus, seinen Paten und Vater neben sich zu haben. Es war, als ob Harry erst jetzt die Erkenntnis packen würde. Die Eindrücke des Tages stürzten förmlich auf ihn ein. "Harry?" James berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter. "Alles Okay? Du siehst so blass aus."  
  
"Klar, alles okay!" Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, doch er scheiterte kläglich. "Du wirst doch nicht krank, oder?"  
  
"Ach i wo. Ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft, dass ist alles", winkte Harry ab und ging zügig auf die Umkleideräume zu. Schnell schmiss er die Tür zu und schloß ab, bevor James und Sirius hineingelangen konnten. Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf die Bank sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Einige Minuten saß er so da, dann stand er auf und verstaute den Schulbesen zu den anderen. Er streckte sich kurz, und beschloß duschen zu gehen.  
  
Das heiße Wasser auf seinem Körper tat gut, und seine angespannten Muskeln entspannten sich etwas. Harry seufzte und schloß die Augen.   
  
"Was meinst du, was er hat?", fragte James auf den Weg ins Schloß. Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. "Bin ich Hellseher, oder sowas? Nee, ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
"Naja, vielleicht war die Reise einfach auch nur zu anstrengend für ihn", überlegte James. "Was machst du dir eigentlich für Gedanken?", sagte Sirius. "Du kennst ihn nicht!" James schwieg. Er wusste auch nicht, aber irgendwas verband ihn mit Harry....  
  
Wenn Harry in der Nähe war, dann fühlte er sich eigenartig, ein Gefühl der....Vertrautheit machte sich in ihm breit, als ob er Harry schon Jahre kennen würde.  
  
°  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Montag. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke. Harrys erster Gedanke war Na toll, wieder Snape am Montag, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja in der Vergangenheit war, und Snape ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge war. Erleichtert blies er die Luft aus.  
  
Der Klassenraum befand sich widererwarten nicht im Kerker, sondern in einem kleinen hübschen Turmzimmer. Der Raum war dreieckig und die Fenster hoch und aus Bleiglas. Die Wappen der vier Häuser von Hogwarts schimmerten im leichten Sonnenlicht, der sanft in den Raum fiel.  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt an. Der erste Eindruck, war der beste Eindruck - und der hier war wunderbar!  
  
"Nun setzt euch, setzt euch!", scheuchte eine weibliche Stimme. Sie gehörte einer großen und freundlich aussehenden Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Harry schluckte krampfhaft, als sich James und Sirius sich zu seinen beiden Seiten setzten.  
  
Die Professorin sah Harry und Hermine freundlich an. "Ich bin Francis Danley. Ihr müsst die neuen sein, nicht wahr?Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen guten Lehrer in eurer alten Schule. Wenn man Snape als Lehrer nennen darf, dachte Harry. Wohl eher Sklaventreiber  
  
"Nun, wir werden uns Heute dem 'Verita-Serum' auseinandersetzen." Hermines Hand zuckte nach oben. "Aber Professor, Verita-seren sind verboten, wir dürfen sie gar nicht brauen!"  
  
Professor Danley zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich hatte ja nicht von brauen geredet, lediglich, dass wir uns mit dem Serum auseinandersetzen!"  
  
Hermine wurde rosa um die Nasenspitze und nickte verlegen. "Gut, wer kann mir sagen, was das Verita-Serum bewirkt? Vielleicht, Mr Laison?"  
  
Harry fühlte sich erst gar nicht angesprochen, erst als James ihn anstieß schreckte er auf. Er musste sich unbedingt an seinen Decknamen gewöhnen...  
  
"Ähm, es bewirkt, dass man die Wargeit sagen muss, man kann nicht lügen.Die Warheit wird sozusagen aus einem herausgezwungen!", antwortete er zögerlich, und dachte an Snape, der ihm eben dieses Serum angedroht hatte. Danley nickte. "2 Punkte für Gryffindor. Es stimmt, deswegen kann und wird das Serum auch häufig benutzt, wenn zum Beispiel Todesser vor Gericht stehen und nichts sagen", sagte sie.  
  
James und Sirius schienen gar nicht zuzuhören. Sie tuschelten hinter Harrys Rücken und grinsten sich dabei mit dem "Maurauder-Grinsen" an. Sirius holte einen Strohhalm aus der Tasche, riss ein Stück von seinem Pergament ab, stopfte es in den Halm, zielte, pustete - und traf sein Ziel genau im Nacken. Harry hielt die Luft an, als sich die Person wütend zu ihnen herumdrehte - bleiche Haut, schwarze Haare und Augen, Hakennase und dünne Lippen. Severus Snape.  
  
"Was ist los?", raunzte James ihn an und blickte völlig unschuldig. "Dreh deinen fettigen Kopf lieber nach vorne und hör zu."  
  
Snape blitzte ihn an, drehte seinen Kopf schließlich doch noch. Als Sirius nocheinmal ein Papierkügelchen nach ihm schoß, sprang Snape auf. "Was ist los, Mr Snape?", fauchte Danley. "Setzen sie sich und hören sie zu, ich sehe, wie sie ihren Kopf immer wieder nach hinten drehen, ich bin nicht dumm!"  
  
Snape nickte stumm und setzte sich mit gesenktem Kopf. Harry fand dies sehr ungerecht. Der Slytherin hatte nichts gemacht, und wurde trotzdem bestraft.  
  
Sirius hatte den Strohhalm schon am Mund angesetzt, doch jemand schlug ihm diesen weg. Er blickte verdutzt auf Harry. "Wieso hast du das gemacht?" "Das könnte ich dich genau so gut fragen", zischte Harry. "Hör auf damit!"  
  
"Wieso?" Black grinste. "Ist doch nur Snivellus Snape!" "Na und?", flüsterte Harry aufgeregt. "Lass es bleiben, er hat dir nichts getan!" "Natürlich hat er uns was getan", mischte sich James ein. "Seine bloße Anwesenheit ist unerträglich!" Sirius und er grinsten sich an-Harry wurde an Snapes Denkarium erinnert. James hatte dort fast die Gleichen Worte gewählt. "Ihr kommt euch jetzt super cool vor, was?" Harrys Hände zitterten - er wusste nicht, wieso er Snape verteidigte, doch er fand es ungerecht, wie sein Dad und sein Pate ihn behandelten. "Aber soll ich euch mal was sagen? Euer Verhalten ist nicht cool, unter aller Würde! Ich würde mir mal überlegen, was ihr da macht, und ob es richtig ist!" Nach dieser kleinen Standpauke schwieg er und ignorierte die beiden Maurauder bis es schellte.  
  
James zog Harry zur Seite. "Wieso hast du das gemacht?" "Weil ich es sehr ungerecht finde, wie Snape behandelt wird", fauchte Harry."Und weil ich weiß, wie er sich fühlen muss. Und jetzt lass mich los!" Er riss sich los und stampfte zu Hermine, die auf ihn wartete. "Was haben wir als nächstes?", knurrte er. "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", antwortete sie. "Remus hats mir gesagt."  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde von einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann unterrichtet - er hatte dunkles Haar und klare graue Augen. Viele Mädchen warfen ihm schwärmende Blicke zu, die er entweder nicht bemerkte oder geflissentlich ignorierte. Harry tippte auf letzteres, denn offensichtlicher konnten die schwärmenden Blicke, nicht sein!  
  
Wie auch Professor Danley stellte er sich vor und Harry verschluckte sich, als er den Namen hörte. "Also, ihr seid die neuen, nicht? Mein Name ist Benjy Fenwick, angehender Auror und Lehrer!"  
  
Harry schluckte. Ihm schoßen die Worte Moodys durch den Kopf: [i]Benjy Fenwick, auch ihn hats erwischt, wir haben nur noch Stücke von ihm gefunden...[/i]  
  
Es war komisch für Harry, den Mann kennenzulernen, wo er doch wusste, dass er sterben würde, und das nicht einmal am ganzen Stück.  
  
Auch dieser Unterricht war sehr interessant. Fenwick führte den Unterricht klug, gewissenhaft und nicht so streng. Es machte Spaß bei ihm zu lernen. Sie nahmen Flüche und Gegenflüche durch, duellierten sich gemeinsam und schrieben nur wenig.  
  
Nach der Stunde hatte Harry seinen Groll vergessen und hatte glänzende Laune.  
  
°  
  
"Weißt du, was das vorhin sollte?" Sirius streckte sich auf der pfirsichfarbenen Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah James fragend an. "Was meinst du?" "Na Harry! Wieso hat er uns davon abgehalten Snivellus zu ärgern und dann auch noch gesagt, er wüsste, wie es ihm ginge?"  
  
"Vielleicht wurde Laison in den Schulen auch gehänselt, was ich mir allerdings nicht vorstellen kann! Er ist nett hilfsbereit, charmant...und hat einen guten Sinn für Humor", fügte Black grinsend hinzu. James schmunzelte. "Nja, am besten, ich frage ihm mal selbst."  
  
"Aber erwarte keine Antwort", mischte sich jemand neues ein - es war Hermine Granger. Sie hatte einen Tisch in einer Ecke besetzt, und vergraben unter all den Büchern und Pergamenten hatten die beiden Maurauder sie nicht bemerkt. Ihre klugen haselnußbraunen Augen beobachteten die beiden scharf. "Wieso?", fragte Sirius prompt. "Ist es ihm peinlich?"  
  
Hermine seufzte ungeduldig und schlug ihr Buch zu. "Ich werde nichts mehr sagen", erwiderte sie knapp. Bevor James oder Sirius etwas entgegnen konnten, schwang das Porträtloch auf und ein wutendbrannter Harry Potter (A/N:Bzw. Laison) stampfte herein. Mit blitzenden smaragdgrünen Augen ließ er sich vor seine beste Freundin fallen, schnappte sich ein Buch und schlug es verkehrt herum auf. James und Sirius sahen ihn perplex an. Harrys Wut war deutlich zu spühren und sie trauten sich nicht, ihn zu fragen.  
  
Nur seine langjährige beste Freundin. "Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie sanft. Er schaute mit düsterem Gesicht auf. "Es war Mal - Blayden", seine Stimme war klirrendkalt. "Wir haben uns mal wieder gestritten!"  
  
"Und?", harkte Hermine nach. "Das ist doch nichts außergewöhnliches mehr."  
  
"Er hat meine Eltern beleidigt", schnaubte Harry. "und diesmal auf üble Art und Weise. Sogar Si - meinen Paten. Es war ziemlich unter der Gürtellinie." "Und was hast du gemacht?" "Ihm eine geklatscht!", antwortete Harry gelassen. "Und Morgen wird er sicherlich ein blaues Veilchen haben!"  
  
Hermine sah ihn tadelnt an. "Harry! Soetwas macht man nicht, du hättest ihn verbal fertig machen können!" Harry grinste leicht. "Aaaach Minchen, red du mal. Wenn du ihn siehst, wirst du es für eine grandiose Idee halten!" Hermine schnaubte. "Alles klar, Harry." Sie schnappte sich ihre Bücher und stolzierte hinauf in die Mädchenschlasäle.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Schließlich überwandt sich James zu fragen:"Was meintest du eigentlich mit ,weil du weißt, wie Snape sich fühlen muss'?" Harry sprang auf. "Es geht euch nichts an!" Er rauschte aus dem Porträtloch, seine Robe bauschte sich.  
  
°  
  
Soooo, fertig! Ich glaub, ist nicht ganz so lang geworden, verzeiht mir   
  
Ich werd mich mit dem nächsten beeilen!   
  
Danke an:´  
  
Fionella  
  
Leah - mensch, du machst dir sorgen °lol° ich habe schon eine, hoffentlich gute - Idee, aber es wird ja alles gut   
  
Hudi - njaaa, lass dich überraschen °flöt°  
  
Ira - ich hab gehört, dass sie 1966 eingeschult wurden... Also müssten sie jetzt 15 sein  
  
Severina35 - °unschuldig blinzel° Ach jaaa, die Schule...Wenigstenes ist sie für etwas zu gebrauchen °lol°  
  
Fee-der-Nacht - James ist bei mir Sucher! Obwohl in der englischen Ausgabe Jäger steht, passt es besser zu ihm ;-)  
  
bloody slayer  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal   
  
bye, Liv . 


End file.
